


i'll be your love (be everything that you need)

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Married Couple, Ostara, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: It's the annual Malfoy Family Ostara celebration and Hermione and Draco are hoping to use the occasion to their advantage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	i'll be your love (be everything that you need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Happy Valentines Day. I hope you enjoy this drabble and have a wonderful day and year. Thank you to [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik) for the alpha/beta (any remaining mistakes remain my own) and to Paris Hilton for her exceptioniall support <3 Enjoy!

“Grandmother!”

“Don’t run, La,” Hermione calls after her though it’s a fruitless effort. Larissa has never listened and so she ignores Hermione and runs straight to her Grandmother Narcissa, slowing down as she approaches until she stands still by her side. 

To the other guests here today to celebrate the Spring Equinox, the eldest Malfoy grandchild is a picture of perfection. Hermione snorts, drawing the attention of her husband; they have no idea.

“What are you laughing at?” Draco asks, shifting a sleeping Caelum in his arms. Hermione’s never met a child that can sleep through Floo travel like her son. 

“La,” she says and she knows Draco will understand; he’s seen her perfect Malfoy act on more than one occasion too.

A heavily pregnant Daphne Nott-Longbottom carefully lifts Caelum from Draco’s arms without prompting and then it’s just the two of them, standing on the patio of Malfoy Manor watching their friends and family laughing and enjoying the day's events. Hermione has to hand it to her mother in law, every year she thinks Narcissa has peaked and every following year she is proven wrong. 

There are animal pens scattered across the lawn. Tables stacked with baked goods. Others with party food that Hermione knows Halli and Toby worked tirelessly on all night because they’re perfectionists through and through.

More tables with gifts, some stacked with chocolate creations the likes of which Hermione first saw at The Yule Ball. Extravagant is an understatement and yet, Hermione enjoys it. Has every year since Draco brought her home with him. 

“Happy Ostara,” Draco says quietly, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. His arms wrap around her waist and Hermione leans into his touch.

“Are you excited for tonight?” he murmurs lowly, and Hermione can’t help but shiver because yes, yes she is excited.

Draco’s thumbs caress the curves of her breasts and Hermione’s nipples pebble at the sensation; she turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder.

“You know I am,” she replies, guiding his hand down her front until he rests on the soft swell of her stomach. Draco’s eyes go as dark as she’s ever seen them and she knows he is too.


End file.
